Binds
by Darbracken
Summary: Challenge set by my better half. Characters: Fenris, Anders, default male Hawke. Location: Hawke estate. Prompt: "Both Fenris and Anders knew they had only one thing in the world in common... a passion for Hawke." M/M lemon yaoi.


High town had never seen the likes of it, two grown men running up the street at full pelt, seeming hell bent on getting somewhere before the other did. Though heavy armour made it a much more labour intensive for Fenris, he was the physically fitter of the two; Anders on the other hand in his light robes was practically neck and neck with the elf. Varrick lifted his shoulder as the two raced past, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. They would never learn… he wished they'd either get over it or go at it – whichever fixed the tense silence that collected every time they were together. From the path the pair was taking, it was clear that their destination was the Hawke estate.

The hammering on his door ushered forth a sleepy looking Hawke, fingertips running through his stubble as he yawned and saw two panting males staring up at him. "Fenris... Anders... what the bloody hell?"

A clawed fingertip was jabbed accusatorially at the healer, a sneer marring handsome features. "This abomination claims to have shared your bed and that he was the much better lover." A smug look crept onto the blonde's countenance before he realised he was seconds away from being slammed into a wall by the infuriated elf.

"Gentlemen, we're disturbing the peace of the morning. Why don't you both come in?" Hawke was stalling for time and he knew it, there was no way he could deny sharing his bed with the mage with him standing right there, nor could he deny his prowess. Even the remembrance of strands of electricity caressing his thigh made him shudder in pleasure.

"You're not going to deny it?" Fenris looked outraged for a moment before another emotion settled in expressive emerald eyes – sorrow.

"I'm not discussing it on my doorstep, I don't wish for the whole of Kirkwall to know my business." Recognising the authorative tone in Hawke's voice thankfully they both complied, one disheartened warrior and one smug mage stepping through the threshold.

Fenris was visibly bristling, the urge to murder Anders rising by the second. Unless he diffused the situation at least half of his estate was going to be destroyed in the ensuing fight. "You're not enough of a man to fully state Hawke's needs." Lurching forth a snarl sprang up his throat, lyrium flaring to life as anger could be contained no longer. Without thinking Hawke grasped the irate elf by the forearm to haul him away from the object of his hatred. "Anders." The growl that tempered the word was enough to finally silence the healer, not wishing to truly rouse the anger of the man they both looked to for leadership.

"Ow… shit." Valiantly he held the snarling Fenris back, armour scoring across calloused palms, the scent of blood rising as metal ripped into flesh. Lost in his bloodlust it took Fenris quite some time to realised he was actually injuring the man he professed to love just so he might tear apart the increasingly worried looking human. "Fenris, stop, Hawke is injured." Words sobered him, a chill creeping to his core as he ceased his struggles, realising the metallic scent was in fact his lover's vitae. Bloodied hands lifted from armour as the elf finally relented, letting the mage rush up to him and grasp his fingers. Blonde brows pushed together, anger swirling in amber eyes as he glared at the elf. "He won't be able to hold a sword for weeks, look at what you've done... crazed dog!"

"Heal him, or are you not even capable of that?" Even as the warm curative magic of the mage swirled around his fingers, the two continued to snarl at one another and it was getting more than even he could take.

"If you are both so intent on contending my affections without actually involving my input then at least we could do so in a more pleasurable manner." Two sets of eyes settled on him, one angry, hurt and confused and the other angry, worried and confused. "At very least it will work off enough energy that my house remains in one piece and that no one is injured further." Never in a million years did Hawke expect them to accept the challenge; they would brood, pout and then go home and Maker knew he could do with more sleep after the events of the morning. "With him?" Fenris was growling again as he eyed Anders dangerously, tempered by the injury he had inflicted on him. Anders merely shrugged, still tending to deep gashes in the other's palms. "Well if you don't think you can handle it..." Hawke could have groaned, trust the mage to suddenly be willing to at least contemplate the possibility. Luckily Fenris would never, ever share a bed with...

"State your terms, mage." Anders? Thickly he swallowed, wondering what sort of chaos he had managed to unleash now.

Ten minutes later he found himself in his bedroom, crimson scarf secured tightly around his eyes as he fumbled blindly to remove his clothing. It had been Fenris's idea to blindfold him so he could not discern who had touched where. Somehow seeing the material wrapped around Hawke's countenance when it usually encased his forearm had given the elf some sense of ownership and control over the situation. Anders hadn't commented on his choice of blindfold and was quite openly waiting nude on the edge of the bed. Fenris wasn't often one to be bashful but on observing the naked form of the mage he felt a little unsettled.

Heat warmed his cheeks as he pulled the metal from his flesh, unable to keep himself from comparing the lengths of their shafts. Anders, annoyingly, was very well endowed, even more so than Hawke and the man was by no means small. In his observations he had failed to notice Hawke getting more and more confused and tangled up in his pyjamas, the silk taut to his form as he blindly struggled to remove it. "Let me get that." Unable to help himself Fenris growled as the mage laid hands on his lover, trying to rip damned armour off so he could take over the healer's self imposed job of removing the blindfolded male's garments.

A tiny shiver crawled up Hawke's spine as he heard the dangerous growl emitting from such close proximity. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea and if he had thought either of them would accept, he would have never mentioned it. The thought though was undeniably arousing, fumbling in the darkness to unbutton his clothing as he felt flesh starting to swell at the prospect. Warm fingers brushed his own aside, Anders voice coming from next to him, realising it was the healer that was carefully untangling and disrobing him. Skin released from its prison was caressed, long fingertips skimming down to his abdomen. "Who usually tops?" Drawn from his fixation on the touch he realised what the mage had asked, having the modesty to at least flush very slightly, keeping quiet though to see how Fenris answered.

Ivory brows pushed together, scowling furiously at the intrusion on their personal life that the mage was making by asking such intimate details. A broad shoulder lofted as the blonde took the opportunity to slide his hands firmly up Hawke's muscular inner thighs, forcing them apart slightly and unbalancing him. Buckles finally discarded, Fenris was able to steady the blinded human, coming up behind him to wrap arms possessively about his chest. "I need to know whether to spread him for you or..." A wave of his hand was given, indicating the other countless possibilities they could explore.

"Hawke usually tops." Gravely tones were even gruffer than usual, something a little adorable about how embarrassed the elf sounded. Hawke imagined that perhaps he was even a little flushed.

For a moment they glared at one another over the brunette's shoulder before Anders merely smiled and reached up to fondle a sensitive nub. "You're missing out. He's very sensitive." The fact that they were discussing his sexual preferences as though he wasn't there made Hawke both a little irritated and a little mortified. Still fingertips were sufficiently distracting, the nub hardening almost instantly to the touch. "See… it's so cute. It wants all the attention." The silky voice had lowered to almost a whisper, a shiver that could definitely be felt from the elf's reaction making its way up his spine as the mage pinched the hard flesh.

Someone had to take control of the situation and vision impaired as Hawke was it seemed that the role had fallen to Anders. Carefully he drew both warriors backwards to the thankfully large bed that dominated much of the master bedroom. Hard hands – Fenris's deposited him into the silk sheets before he felt the bed dip twice more, pulled up towards the headboard by two sets of hands. A hot demanding mouth covered his, teeth grazing flesh, a tiny thrill twitching his swollen arousal. Fenris was annoyed, the almost violent way he possessed his mouth, riding the edge between pleasure and pain.

Softer touches wound down his thighs, teasingly avoiding the spot he wished most to be touched in. It could only be Anders who would commit such acts; he was a playful tease where the elf was more straightforward. Warm bodies laid either side of him, trying to avoid one another as much as was possible, both intent on touching only him. A hard pinch assaulted the swollen nub, an arch of his spine lifting his frame from the covers. "See, very sensitive." Fenris marvelled at this new knowledge, never have really considered the possibility of touching the human in such ways. Hawke was a force of nature all of his own, sweeping him and their other companions along with his every whim, one who led but was not led.

Apparently the mage knew different as lips were parted slightly now, panting very faintly, undeniably aroused underneath their touch. Fenris felt a sense of loss as he had failed to notice this need, this side to Hawke that he had never explored and Anders apparently had. Trust the healer to know what a body needed and required. The unquiet these thoughts placed within him quelled any further desire to rip the mage limb from limb. He had been right; he had failed Hawke in seeing to all his needs, he had failed as a lover. Unable to see his lover's expression Hawke reached out to him, fingertips tracing his chiselled jaw, the loss of pressure in their kiss enough to notify him that some kind of thought was going through the elf's mind.

Whilst Hawke was the best lover Fenris had ever experienced, it was true that his experience of the act of making love was extremely limited. He had often been used in the act of satisfying needs, but exploring another's wants and desires was something entirely foreign to him. He had served as a portal for lust; it had not been his place to question how to please another, only to receive. Watching Anders now hauling Hawke onto his knees and the tiny breaths he had failed to extract before from the human made him feel extremely jealous and extremely insufficient all at once. "Fenris..." Finally he had found a voice, having remained quiet since the beginning of this ordeal, the sudden stillness of the warrior alerting him to perhaps to the darker thoughts swirling around his mind.

Whatever Hawke had been about to say however was cut off by the mage who had located him between Fenris's thighs. Perhaps it was in his capacity of a healer that he felt some compassion for the pain, uncertainty and question that had surfaced in emerald depths. "I will show you." The brief gentle look that had taken his rival's expression soon faded into lust as the man betwixt them arched backwards into his belly. "If we leave him like this he will not last long enough to decide which of us is better." Fenris watched long fingers sink down Hawke's belly to the already throbbing shaft of his arousal. A tiny smile flittered onto the mage's lips as he toyed with the slit, earning a noise Fenris hadn't known that the human was capable of, a thrill of arousal reawakening the heat between his own thighs. Maker the man sounded sexy like that, groan half swallowed, bottom lip secured between his teeth.

Reaching up, blonde strands fell about the mage's undeniably attractive face, the leather strap he used to bind his hair drawn slowly down the taut abdominal muscles. A breath was sucked in, anticipation building as fingertips grew close to touching him –there-, trying to restrain any sounds in his throat and mouth. Leather was bound taut around the base of his arousal, earning a little surprised sound and a curious look from the elf. "If we do this he'll last much longer." A soft groan emitted from their beleaguered prey, either at the concept of having to endure this torment for longer than had to or in sheer frustrated arousal, both were plausible.

The sheer number of vocalisations the human was able to make was surprising Fenris. Generally Hawke was a quiet lover, rhythmic grunts as he thrust, a lower groan when he released, the soft sound of his name were all he had experienced. Now he knew there was more, he wanted to experience it all. Fingertips slid up into the stubble, cupping his jaw as he sat up to hungrily kiss the male, sucking his breath out with the intensity of the tangling tongues. Remembering Anders's words he reached down, short nails raking over the neglected nub, a shivery little breath caressing his lips as they pulled apart. A surge of pleasure swept through the elf, knowing that he was the cause of the man's reaction.

Soothing hands ran down his spine as he strained and kissed his lover soundly, hoping whatever thoughts had been plaguing him had now passed. Strong digits grasped his hips and hauled him backwards so that he almost fell into Fenris's lap. Blindly he caught himself, feeling someone's hands passing through his short mahogany strands. Long fingertips curled around his, leaving a small object in his palm, for a moment in his haze of arousal unable to discern what he had been provided. Tentatively he explored the item with touch, realising it was a vial that contained lubricant. Curiosity filled him as he uncapped it and let a generous amount flow over his fingertips.

"Prepare him Hawke." From behind him Anders's voice roused, seeming somewhat amused, somewhat uncompromising. Unable to see what position they were in he was hardly in any position to disagree with the mage, instead letting his hand be guided down a warm path before he touched skin that jumped below him. Tracing the rippled texture he felt the clench of the warrior's entrance before he slowly ran a slick digit across it. Fingertips wove into his hair, tilting his head back before a dangerous hiss emanated from below. Before he knew what had happened something large and warm was being pressed insistently to his mouth. "Unhand me mage!" Fenris's alarm caused him to clench, a sliver of fear entering his frame as he was unable to prevent any blow between the two, sense deprived as he was. Parting lips to say something he suddenly had a mouthful of hot, smooth flesh.

A shove downwards forced the elf deep into his mouth, almost gagging as he felt the arousal hit the back of his throat. A hiss of an entirely different natural welled up from the warrior's throat as he found himself engulfed in the heated mouth, no longer being handled by the mage. Hawke's mouth was skilled; he had experienced this fact many times but as he felt his throat constrict a bubble of concern formed. "You push too far mage!" A half hearted growl was unleashed, finding it a little difficult to concentrate with the building pressure around his length. Rather eagerly Hawke sucked; trying to ease the situation he could feel building, slick fingers swiping across puckered muscles to distract Fenris, a tactic that was having fairly good results.

"It's alright, he quite likes it rough from time to time, isn't that right?" With a mouth full of flesh it was hard to make any kind of comment never mind affirm or deny anything. A hand reached beneath him briefly, running up the length of his bound arousal as it returned causing him to moan softly around Fenris's length. "Better yet I'll let his body tell you." The urge to punch the smug mage returned, ebbing away as Hawke drew back slightly to roll his tongue around the captured tip, sending the warrior back into the frenzied heat that made him less inclined to question anything that was happening.

Cold fluid seeped down the valley between the pert curves of his behind, causing him to shiver gently, even as he slipped his finger into the warmth of the elf. Though he could understand why he was preparing the other warrior he wasn't sure why Anders was doing the same to him but he wasn't in a position to argue. Slowly he coaxed and teased the taut inner passage, coating it with the lubricant, dark shapeless noises swelling in the elf's throat. This was familiar territory; if it wasn't for the chill across his entrance and a strong pair of hands on his hips he could almost imagine the two of them were alone.

They were not alone though, surprised emerald eyes flashing up as Hawke choked, a droplet of sticky fluid dropping down onto his thigh. Deep within the man the mage's fingers were buried, like Hawke's finger was buried in him. All was still for a moment before Hawke resumed diligently stretching him. To his morbid fascination he realised Anders was matching Hawke's pace and touch almost perfectly. It seemed that the man had realised it too, whimpering very softly as he increased the pace of his inwards thrusts, body squirming slightly between them, hips flattening into the sheets so he might rub his straining erection into the silk.

A soft tsk escaped the mage, wrapping a strong arm around their leader's hips, forcing him back onto all fours to prevent him reaching the friction he so needed and desired. A second finger was slipped inside the elf causing him to arch from the covers, losing most of his inhibitions in the face of his lover's digits being buried deep within. Wanton need caused renewed enthusiasm as he sucked and swallowed flesh, a third digit burrowing into his own rump causing a faint hiss of discomfort to slide down the slick shaft. It was perfect, which was why he had turned to the mage that night that seemed so long ago.

Fenris panted heatedly as strokes became harder, deeper rapidly, not akin to the gentle way Hawke usually prepared him; rapidly realising this had to be how the human liked to be touched himself. Emerald lifted to watch Anders, concentration wrinkling his brow, a soft smile on his lips as he drove fingers into the waiting entrance, entranced by the sway and buck of hips that connected with nothing solid. Unable to bear any more Hawke pulled back, heaving pants washing over the wet arousal. "By the Maker, please." The mage's digits stilled watching the blinded man intently as he shuddered, a desperate whine aching in his throat. "Please what?"

From the expression that followed Fenris was sure that the human might cry, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders in alarm before he realised that he was shivering slightly in arousal, seeming to revel in the torment of the blonde. "Don't make me beg, Anders." Despite his attempt there was no real power behind the words and so the stillness drew on, hips lifting as though to impale himself on the healers fingertips, albeit it unsuccessfully. Mahogany strands dropped to the perspiration slick abdomen below, shaking a little as he whispered, giving voice to his desires. "Please Anders, fuck me." A shock ran through the elf, Hawke so needy and crude, voice so raw with desire. It was as though with him Hawke had only been a flower bud, with the healer's tender touch he bloomed.

Roughly grasping the bound length Anders pulled him against his lover's frame, hands blindly splaying to try to keep some kind of balance. "Thrust slowly." Trusting the voice he eased forwards, a tightness immediately engulfing him, a low groan close to his ear. Fenris. Inch by inch he slowly sunk into the heat, tentatively kissing where he thought cheeks were in apology as he tried to enter as slowly and gently as possible. A sigh of pleasure grazed his cheek as he finally was fully sheathed within the elf who had a tendency to tense when penetrated, no doubt due to previous misuse.

As they remained frozen in place, Hawke felt hard bluntness pressing to his own entrance, a shiver running through both bodies as the mage eased forwards, stretching and filling the man they were contesting. Blunt nails bit into his shoulder, another set of hands sliding down his abdomen as he realised Fenris was clutching to him, no doubt staring Anders directly in the eye. The sound that came next rose the hairs on the back of his neck. It was wet, violent and Anders was making –those noises- as he had the first time their lips had locked. Was it possible that the warrior and mage were actually kissing? From the tension building in the body below him he could only assume that they were, hips stirring slightly at the image that formed in his mind of warring tongues.

Wet sounds ceased as both men panted at the sudden movement of the one betwixt, a mixture of suspicion and lust crossing their expressions as lips locked again causing another faint thrust from Hawke. Certainly if he found it arousing there was going to be no complaint from either the elf or the blonde. Sinking lower Hawke felt long digits encasing the hard length that had been pressed taut to his abdomen, mirroring Fenris's surprised gasp with a low groan, only the leather tight about the base of his arousal preventing him climaxing then and there.

Unable to resist any further hips snapped forwards, filling the elf with an urgency he usually reserved for the mage. It seemed not to discomfort the elf, who perhaps was as intoxicated by the sounds the mage was making as he was... heated, needy groans as the kisses grew more frantic so close to his ear. Setting up a fast and hard rhythm he rode backwards into Anders, impaling himself sharply before he surged forth to bury himself in the willing frame below, unable to follow whom was touching whom and where their bodies began and ended. Hips moved in unison, feeling hands slowly pumping between his abdomen and Fenris's, hearing the shuddery little breaths the elf would give before climax.

It was all too much, the flashes of luminance almost blinding him as Anders arched his spine to thrust against the spot within him that made his legs tremble like jelly. A hoarse sound shook him, almost a scream, slowly realising it had come from his own throat as Anders took over and continued thrust him into the tight entrance of the warrior without rest. Hot fluid swirled within Fenris, nails raking long crimson cuts down the other's spine as he felt heat gathering and finally betraying him, losing himself in the mage's hands – a fact he would later deny. For his own part the blonde could barely believe what was happening never mind his own part in it all, the tension around his own length swiftly pulling him over the edge to join the other two in a mutual orgasm.

Panting was, for a long time, the only form of communication they could engage in before languidly and somewhat blindly Hawke leaned in for Fenris's lips and kissed him, exhausted and thoroughly sated. The faint taste of Anders mixed in with his lover did not displease him in the least, but it was all he could do to stay conscious until the healer gently pulled him backwards and laid him down on the bed between heated frames. Undoing the crimson sash from his eyes, the last thing he saw before sleep took him was Fenris and Anders leaning over him and kissing slowly. He could get used to that very, very easily.

Fondly the mage ran fingertips down the slumbering warrior's cheeks, watched by the exhausted elf. "You love him, don't you?" The question surprised and confused him, a curious look reaching emerald eyes that held only resignation and a very faint trace of admiration.

"More than any man I know." It was not a time for further rivalry, nor falsehoods, their experience and the quiet pleasant sensation that had followed afterwards was owed at least this.

"Look after him for me." Deep seated sorrow glistened in those large eyes, reaching out to wrap a sheet around his lithe waist. Despite the jubilation he ought to have felt instead Anders felt only guilt and tightness in his chest, reaching out to grab the elf's wrist before he could pull away. "Hawke... he loves you Fenris, not me."

It was his turn to look hurt then, amber eyes drifting down to the quiet frame between them. He looked so peaceful. "I cannot satisfy him."

"You will learn." It was more than he could hope for, Fenris held the man's heart which was something he could never hope for, whilst he could enthral his body… his heart had been elusive, a goal beyond his reach. Silence overtook them both for a moment, lost in their own thoughts before their gazes drifted over the sleeping man's face and then met.

"For the meanwhile then, this... this... arrangement you have can continue." If Anders hadn't known the elf could easily pull his heart out with his bare hand he might have been forgiven for thinking the elf looked a little cute at that moment.

"Until that time then." It was more than he could ever hope for.

Blissfully unaware Hawke slept soundly, curled up between the bodies of both of the men that he loved.


End file.
